The assembling machine is used as a component mounting machine which produces an electronic circuit product by mounting a plurality of electronic components onto a circuit board, or as manufacturing equipment which assembles power modules and the like. For example, in PTL 1, a configuration in which an electronic component in a supply position is sucked by a suction nozzle and the electronic component is mounted at an assembling position (a predetermined coordinate position on a circuit board) is disclosed as the component mounting machine described above. In the component mounting machine, a holding state of the electronic component is recognized based on image data which is acquired by imaging the electronic component which is held by the suction nozzle. By reflecting the recognized holding state in the mounting control, the component mounting machine obtains an improvement in the precision of the mounting control.
Incidentally, in an imaging device which images the component in the assembling machine such as the component mounting machine, many lens units in which a fixed focal length is set are adopted in consideration of the fact that a distance to an imaging target object is generally fixed, the installation costs, and the like. In the imaging device including such a lens unit, imaging is performed in a predetermined camera visual field at a resolution corresponding to the number of pixels of an imaging element which is installed in the imaging device. Here, in the lens unit, if the camera visual field is set such that a large component which has large external dimensions fits within the camera visual field, the area which is occupied by a small component in the image data when imaging a small component which has small external dimensions is small, and there is a concern that sufficient resolution may not be secured.
Therefore, in the lens unit of the imaging device, in order to acquire image data in which a small component is used as the target object and sufficient resolution is secured, it is necessary to set the camera visual field to be narrow to a certain extent. However, in such a setting, in a case in which a large component is used as the imaging target object, there is a concern that the large component will exceed the camera visual field. Therefore, PTL 2 discloses a component mounting machine which generates high resolution data using super-resolution processing and performs the mounting control based on the high resolution data.